The present invention relates to a serial printer having a print head mounted on a carriage and moved step by step in a horizontal direction for printing.
The distributed functional devices of the conventional serial printer including a control device, a power supply device, an operating device and an IC card connecting device are interconnected by a junction circuit device, and the electrical components including motors and sensors are connected to the distributed functional devices by leads.
However, the use of the junction circuit device for interconnecting the distributed functional devices is an impediment to the reduction of cost of the serial printer.
The troublesome work for connecting the electrical components to the distributed functional devices by leads requires much labor and adversely affects the efficiency of production of the serial printer. Furthermore, long leads require difficult wiring work and careful handling, and make the automatic assembling of the serial printer impossible.